Inevitable
by QuinnAndHerSkanks
Summary: The word coma, is kind of like the word comma. A comma is like a pause, which like a coma, but sometimes when roughly scribbled on paper, a comma looks like a full stop. Quinn hoped this wasn't her full stop. {Faberry.}
1. Chapter 1

Her whole body ached as her mind began to stir back into a world once familiar. A severe pounding coursed through her head, but she was alive, right? Maybe? Who knew. Not her. Not Quinn Fabray. Her eyes wouldn't open, and she couldn't seem to , not at all. No movement. Not even the feeble reflex of blinking was currently a viable option. And she wasn't breathing. Not manually, anyways. Right, so so sum up: no blinking, no breathing and what felt like the worlds worst hangover was currently occurring within her head; but she could think. She could think. This was thinking. She was thinking about what was happening. Trying to recall why she couldn't open her eyes, or breathe, or move. Maybe she could think better if that horrible sound wasn't filling her ears. What even was that? Wait, she could hear too? What the hell was going on? The sound, which crescendo-ed with every delicate intake of breath, sounded like pure agony. It sounded how Quinn felt, completely damaged. A wreck. It sounded like hurt, and grievance. It sounded like sadness, and pain. It sounded like Rachel Berry.

She paused her thoughts to listen to what seemed to be her favourite diva weeping. The idea made her insides grimace, but she felt like she had no form of expression. Rachel crying was something she and many others had grown very accustomed to, whether it was due to the tiny brunette not getting the solo she expected, or after breaking up with Finn for the billionth time, or when she was in the bathroom stalls and she thought no one could hear didn't mean Quinn liked it any less whenever she heard the sound. She wondered why she was crying this time; what was the matter. How she could help. But she couldn't help. She couldn't even open her freaking eyes. How pathetic.

"It's okay, Rachel. Stop crying."

Finn. Oh _goodie_. Just as things were bad enough, that massive lump of a boy had decided to voice his invalid opinion. Although she wanted Rachel not to cry, there was no need for him to be so forceful and inconcider- _Oh_.

Oh _fuck_.

Images of a phone, her phone, seemed to flash somewhere in her memory. She was texting on her phone. She was texting Rachel on her phone about the wedding. Rachel's wedding. A fumble of tires screeching, and people screaming and darkness. And now she was was here, listening to Rachel crying. And it was Quinn's fault. She was screaming inside her head for the brunette to stop, but she couldn't hear her. In fact, she swore the girl began to sob even harder.

* * *

"On my way." Rachel mumbled aloud for the group to hear, gazing at the text that illuminated her face. Finn's eyes dug into her anxiously. Whenever he gave her this look, she instantly felt smaller in his presence. She hated that. Really hated it. It was patronizing, and unnecessary. But not wanted to start a pointless fight on her wedding day, she bit her lip to stop words from flowing out.

"Well?" He hissed sharply, walking toward her again. The girls in pink all watched from behind Rachel, each with a different expression of either annoyance or irritation etched upon their faces.

"Well, what?" She spat out, looking away from her phone. "Look, Quinn's on her way. She'll be here any second, please? I need her here. She's-..." Rachel let out a sigh, looking back down to her phone. The screen had know dimmed, and she could barely see the faded words. "She's the closest thing I have to a best friend, and if she's not here, then I don't see the point a-"

"You don't see the point?" Finn bawled, scrunching his face up like a two year old who'd just cacked their pants. Another thing she didn't like about Finn. His face- well, the one he was currently pulling.

"That's not what I meant." Rachel sighed, chewing her lip and looking away from the boy. "I just need Quinn to be here."

"Look, whatever. We've missed our slot now, anyway. I'm going to head back with my Mom and Burt okay? You just do whatever." He whined out, taking a large sniff.

"No, Finn, come on- Don't do this! I want to get married, I do. I want to marry you today." Rachel sighed, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away.

"Finn, I-"  
_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

She stopped. "If you answer that phone..."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Rachel gulped and looked down at the screen. It was Quinn. Something wasn't right.

"If you even have to think about it.." He warned, pointlessly. Of course she didn't have to think about it.  
_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"...then what's the point."

Her finger hit the green phone button on her cell with a small click and she pulled it up to her ear as the taller boy turned swiftly, and marched off. She shut her eyes as the rest of Finn's groom's men brushed past to go check on him.

"Quinn." The brunette said breathlessly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she awaited the response.

"Hello, Rachel?" A man said softly down the phone. Her eyes snapped wide open.

"Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Officer David Sutton. You're in this woman's phone as her in case of emergency contact. Are you a relative or friend?"

"Friend? Look, what are you on about?" Rachel breathed, turning to her bridesmaids. Santana immediately shot up, her face filling with dread. She was instantly followed by Brittany, who took her girlfriends hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We've identified this woman after looking at her drivers licence as Miss Lucy Quinn Fabray, is that correct."

"Yes, now tell me what's wrong!" She demanded. The two girls moved towards Rachel, telling her to calm but she shook her head rapidly at them as tears began to pool in her dark eyes.

"I'm afraid Quinn's been in a road accident."

"She's what!?"

Her eyes clenched shut and Rachel gave the phone to Santana as her mouth gaped and she tried to breathe. Brittany rubbed her back and Santana quizzed the man on directions, and where the girl would be taken next. She also informed him of her mother, Judy's, numbers and locations. Santana always was the most level headed in these kinds of situations, and Brittany heavily admired her for it. Especially when Britt could see that the love of her life was currently heartbroken at the prospect of her best friend being mangled up between metal.

After about five minutes, Santana hung up the phone. By this point, Rachel was sitting on a chair, looking down at the floor. Her fingers were delicately laced together in Brittany's. Her beautifully blue eyes met dark ones.

"Quinn uh, is in hospital. She's not woken up yet. Car accident. Well, a hit and run. The driver fucked off after he hit her. They think she was texting..." Rachel's eyes shot up.

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's just go to the hospital, okay? She's going into surgery now, broken leg, I think the guy said." Santana mumbled, exhaling the last of her energy as she walked out of the now quiet building and out to the parking lot. She gazed up at the darkened sky as she jammed her keys into her car door.

"Quinn, if you don't pull through, I'll kick your ass from here to fucking Mars." The sky grumbled, and she slipped into the vehicle. Brittany by her side, and a distraught unmarried bride in the back seat. Rain drops slipped down the window, and with a gulp, Santana started the car, and headed for Lime State Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the hospital was short, but the journey seemed much longer than it was due to the unbearable silence within the car. The only sound that would ever break said silence would be the odd sniffle from Rachel, or Brittany. Not Santana. Her face seemed set in stone as she focused on the road and tried desperately not to let her mind wander to the thought of her best friend lying in some bed unable to move. She just chewed at her lip as she pulled into the parking lot. Rachel jumped out the car before it had even pulled to a stop, spotting Judy Fabray outside the door. She ran over to her and some form of relief washed over the older woman's face. Her mascara had created a faint hue beneath her eyes, and her thin hands were anxiously fumbling with one another.

"Rachel." She greeted in a breath, pulling the girl in to a warm embrace. "Beautiful dress, is a congratulations in or-" Rachel pulled out and shook her head gently.

"Never mind about that, Miss Fabray, where's Quinn? Is she okay?" Rachel near snapped at the woman. "Sorry.. I just want to know what's happening." A hand met her shoulder and Rachel once again fell into her arms. The woman rubbed her back gently and a soft sob escaped from the tiny brunette. Over the past few months, a near-maternal bond had formed between the two. Quinn had never wanted to be pandered by her mother. She required distance. Thinking space. Quinn loved to spend time alone reading a book in her room. Judy despised the attitude and mistook it for a lack of bond between them, but ever since Rachel had starting visiting Quinn more frequently due to their new found friendship, Judy had been in her element. Rachel thrived at the prospect of people having an interest in her, and liked the fact that when the woman asked her how her day was, she wanted a genuine answer. But to Brittany and Santana's eyes as they clambered out of the car, the sight seemed completely alien.

"Since when did they get close?" Brittany asked as she turned to Santana. The girl, her girl, was leaning against the car, hanging her head and shaking lightly.

"Hey, Santana, don't do that - come on." The taller blonde mumbled, walking in front of her and tipping her head up with her fingers. Tears swamped Santana's dark eyes, and rolled down her smooth cheek. Brittany brushed them away before slipping her into her arms. "Quinn's tough. You know that. She'll be okay, I promise." She whispered into dark hair, before placing a tender kiss against her head.

"You promise?" Santana said, her voice quivering and her bottom lip shaking a little.

"Pinky promise." She said, pulling away and holding it out. Brittany broke into a giggle and Santana smiled before taking her pinky with her own.

"I love you."

"I know."

The women broke apart with a gentle sigh and Rachel looked up. "Do you know anything? Have you contacted Russel?"

"She's under surgery at the moment... I don't know what's happening, Rachel. They won't tell me. And I rang him, and texted. He eventually messaged back saying... Saying it wasn't his problem anymore."

"They'll give me some fucking answers." Santana spat, as she and Brittany grew closer, pinkies swinging. "And as for that excuse for a man? Don't let it get to you..." She sighed.

"Pink really isn't your color, dear."

"You love me, Mrs F and you know it."

"Can we just go and see Quinn?" Rachel said, obviously incredibly stressed at the scenario. "Please?"  
Brittany swung to her side, released Santana's hand from her own with a sad smile and slipped her hand around Rachel's waist. "Stop worrying, Rachel. She's going to be okay. You know how kickass Quinn is. Besides, there's no way Quinn'll let something like this beat her."

"And why's that?" Rachel muttered, not really caring about the answer as she pulled open the heavy door.

"Because if she doesn't wake up, she doesn't get to see you in a wedding dress, and something tells me she wouldn't miss that for the world. Now, I'm getting a coffee. Anyone else want one?" She said basically, feeling exhausted from explaining what seemed to be the obvious. She strutted off and Rachel turned to Santana.

"What was that supposed to mean?" The dark haired girl shrugged, before walking up to the desk. There was a woman sitting typing at a computer, and a small ginger girl with dorky glasses. Spotting her prey, she stormed over to it, words at the ready.

"Okay, Miss Nurse with a fake sense of concern for her patients." Santana near yelled at the girl. She jumped and looked round, eyes wide. "This is how it's going to be. You're going to tell me how Quinn Lucy Fabray is, where she is, and how I can find a way to contact her, otherwise you'll be hearing from my father: Joseph Lopez, of Lopez Lawyers LTD and I will get him to sue your ass." Santana said, a bright smile enough to blind the receptionist. The shy girl began a nervous stutter of words, looking around for help.

"Well?" Santana spat, feeling someone behind her. The ginger looked up and nodded over her shoulder, before scurrying off and clenching some paper work, gazing over them busily.

"Urgh." She groaned, before turning around. A tall girl stood there. Santana rolled her eyes over her. She too had dorky glasses, but they framed her face perfectly. Dark eyes gleamed down on her behind the dark frames, and a small smirk lit her up. Her hands were holding the strap of her brown satchel that draped over her white lab coat. Her shoulders were met by dreads.

"Woah." Santana breathed, feeling her face heat up as she looked away. "Shit, sorry, I mean- Do you- Are-." The girl grinned.

"Your friend's in the south wing. Room 28. I'll take you there." She extended her hand. "I'm Abigail, but everyone calls me Abbi. And by everyone, I mean people who doesn't want to be physically harmed."

"Ah, I u-."

"Is she okay?" Rachel cut off, coffee in hand and Judy and Brittany either side of her.

"Someone please tell me if my daughter is okay."

"Miss Fabray? Your daughter is okay. Wow, rhyme-y. Okay, well she's not completely okay. There's been some serious spinal damage. If and when she comes around-"

"If and when?" Rachel said, eyes wide.

"Yes. I'm afraid Quinn's currently in a comatose state. The doctors are doing all they can."


End file.
